


Y Wish

by kennashs



Category: Gen Y, วัยรุ่นวุ่นYรัก | Gen Y: The Series (TV 2020)
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennashs/pseuds/kennashs
Relationships: Kit/Mark (Gen Y: The Series), Kit/Mark/Wayu (Gen Y: The Series)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Y Wish

Kit and Mark’s relationship was going well, they could barely stay away from each other. Any free moment from school work they had they would spend that time together, no matter if it were only 5 minutes.  
But this story begins on a cold monday afternoon, Mark is stuck doing a task for Jack and Jew; so Kit and Wayu were left alone at their lunch hang out, on the roof, away from others.  
As they ate Kit noticed that Wayu wasn’t acting like his usual self, his head was dropped and his face was cold. 

‘Are you alright, Wayu? You seem off today?’ Kit asked.  
‘I’m alright’ Wayu replies blandly.  
Kit sighed ‘I know you well enough to know that isn’t true... what’s wrong?’  
‘I just... I got a memory on my camera roll earlier, a picture of me and Pha.’

Kit didn’t know what to say. Wayu looked up at him and gave him a faint forced smile. 

‘You don’t have to say anything, I-I know it’s my problem and he’s been gone a while now...’ Wayu couldnt finished his sentence.

As he began to break down Kit couldnt bear it, he took Wayu’s hand and they made their way to a lake off in the distance away from campus. Not many students were bothered to explore this far, so it was empty apart from them. 

‘Why did you bring me here?’ Wayu asked.  
Kit gestured to the river ‘It’s a nice place to relax, and forget. Or not forget and just talk.’

Wayu smiled and Kit and walked closer to the river, watching the sunlight bounce off the water. As he walked closer he noticed something shining on the side, he peered down to find some kind of locket. In the shape of a... lamp? 

Wayu picked it up ‘Hey, what is this?’ he asked, not looking back at Kit.  
‘What?’ Kit walked up behind him.

Wayu brought the locket up to their faces, Kit swore he recognised it from some kind of history book, but wasn’t sure.

‘It looks familiar... where did you find it?’  
‘Just here, on the side.’ Wayu bent down where he found it.

There was a slight hole in the ground where it was lying, as if someone purposely dug it into the ground. As they both stared at the locket, Kit’s phone rang.

‘It’s Mark, he’s probably done with helping the others and wondering where we are’ Kit answered the phone and stepped a few feet away from Wayu ‘Hey...’ his voice trailed off and Wayu stopped listening.

He began examining the locket, turning it around and looking at all sides, trying to figure out what era it was from. It looked very old but barely rusted.

Kit’s voice faded up ‘... yeah he was reminded about an old picture of him and Pha earlier so we’re at the lake.. yeah come here and we’ll all get lunch’

When Wayu heard Pha’s name he was once again reminded, for the short time they were focused on the locket he had forgotten why they came to the lake in the first place. As Kit walked back over Wayu began to get emotional.

‘Are you okay?’ Kit was concerned.  
Wayu began to cry out ‘I just- I wish I had never met Pha!’

Wayu shouted from the top of his lungs towards the lake, his hand gripped around the locket. There was a sudden beam of light from it.

‘What the hell’ Kit said pointing at the locket ‘Why is it glowing?’  
‘Huh?’  
‘Why is it glowing!’

As they both stood in shock the light took over their vision, they were suddenly on the ground and came back around back on the rooftop and it was much later.

‘What the hell happened?’ Kit asked, holding his head as if it was painful.  
‘How did we get back here?’  
‘I’m not sure...’ Kit looked around ‘But lunch is definitely over, Mark must be wondering where we are. Let’s go!’

Kit and Wayu rushes to where they thought Mark would be, and luckily there he was. Sitting on the table as Jack and Jew sat on the seat with him, Mark chatting up a storm.

‘He doesn’t seem mad’ Kit said with slight relief.

Wayu and Kit walked over.

‘Hey Mark’ Kit said.

Mark turned around, his eyes went to Kit for a split second then landed on Wayu. Kit frowned his brows.

‘Wayu! Where have you been? I waited for you outside your class’ Mark said.  
‘Kit and I went to the lake... he told you over the phone, dont you remember?’  
‘I don’t remember you calling me’ Mark said, mishearing what Wayu said ‘But who’s your friend?’

Mark looked at Kit, Kit just stood in confusion because it didn’t seem like Mark was joking but how could he not be?

‘Are you kidding?’ Wayu asked.  
‘No’ Mark laughed, and he turned back to Jack and Jew before picking up his bag and beginning to leave.  
Kit ran to him and grabbed his arm ‘Wait, babe, this isnt funny. If you’re mad-‘  
Mark ripped his hand out of Kit’s grasp ‘I’m sorry, do I know you?’  
Kit’s eyes widened, he genuinely didn’t think Mark was joking ‘I’m-I’m your... boyfriend.’  
Mark laughed ‘Pretty sure I would remember having a boyfriend.’ 

Mark patted his arm before leaving. Kit was frozen. Frozen in place, was he dreaming? He must be dreaming, that weird locket was beaming light after all which isn’t a normal occurrence. 

Wayu walked up behind him ‘What just happened?’

Wayu and Kit watched Mark happily walk off with his friends, paying no more thought to Kit or Wayu. Wayu looked down at his hand which felt slightly painful as if it was burning. The locket was still in his hand and glowing red.

‘Ow’ Wayu yelled as he dropped the locket.  
‘What happened?’ Kit asked, pulling his eyes away from where Mark was.  
‘The locket, it burned me’ Wayu rubbed his hand that was now marked with the pattern from the locket ‘You don’t think....’  
‘What?’ Kit asked.  
‘It... granted my wish do you?’  
Kit laughed ‘Oh please, that’s absurd. You still remember him, don’t you?’  
‘Remember who?’

Kit stared into Wayu’s eyes, he was serious. He knew he made a wish, he just couldn’t remember what... or who that wish was about.  
But that mean’s, if Wayu never met Pha then he wouldn’t have met Kit- which they only know each other because they made the wish together. But if Wayu never met Pha or Kit that means... Kit and Mark wouldn't have met.  
Kit let out a loud gasp and ran in the direction Mark went off in

‘Kit? Kit, where are you going?’ Wayu shouted before following him.

Kit ran as fast as he could, looking all over the building for Mark. He finally found him, sitting alone at a lunch bench doing some work. He darted towards him.

‘Mark!’ he shouted.  
Mark jumped ‘Woah! You again? Are you following me or something?’  
‘Do you seriously not remember me?’ Kit asked.  
‘Should I?’

At that moment Kit’s heart shattered, his most important person didn’t know him. Or had never met him given Wayu’s wish.

‘Listen, you’re starting to weird me out, no offence. It was nice to meet you uh...’ he stopped waiting for Kit to tell him his name.  
‘Kit’ Wayu added, running up to them out of breath.  
‘Kit, but if you could just stop following me? The jokes over.’ 

Kit was about to speak again when a girl came up behind Mark, covering his eyes with her hands. Kit was still numb.

‘I’ll catch you later Wayu’ Mark said slightly smiling as he and the girl began to leave together, ‘And it was nice meeting you... Kit.’

And Mark was gone.

‘Kit?...’ said Wayu.

Kit’s heart was just shattered, not only did the person he love not know he existed but he was also in love with someone else. He felt tears forming in his eyes. 

‘He doesn’t know me...’ Kit whispered.  
‘What?’ Wayu couldnt heat him.  
‘He doesn’t remember me!’ Kit yelled as he turned around to face Wayu ‘He doesn’t know me, because of your stupid wish!’  
‘I don’t understand?!’  
Kit couldn’t stop his anger ‘You... wished that you never met someone, and you never meeting that someone meant that Mark and I never met!’ 

Kit fell, and grabbed onto the table for balance.

*continuing later*


End file.
